LA POCIMA
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Que es lo que pasa cuando lo que intenta ser una cura para Inuyasha se la bebe Kagome por accidente


Después de tres meses que Kagome volviera a la época antigua, ella seguía viajando a través del pozo devora huesos y aunque ya vivía en el sengoku, inuyasha aun no se declaraba abiertamente… hasta esta tarde

Kaede: Inuyasha debes tomarte este remedio para curar tus heridas, es un remedio y a la vez un hechizo

Inu: Keh, yo no necesito de tus brebajes anciana loca, mi cuerpo no es el de un humano

Miroku: Inuyasha no seas grosero y vierte una lágrima en el recipiente

Inu: ya dije que no déjenme de molestar maldita sea

Sango: ahora

Inu: pero que demonios sucede aquí,

El demonio perro no se imaginaba que todos para asacarle la tan esperada lágrima, lo atraparían y comenzaran con una sesión fuerte de cosquillas

Después de haber obtenido la tan preciada pócima la anciana kaede instruyo

Kaede: Inuyasha debes dejar reposar la pócima alrededor de una hora

Inuyasha: Sniff, sniff, Kagome ya llego,

Sango: ¿no iras a buscarla?

Inu: no, aun sigue enfadada conmigo por lo de la estupida comida ninja mejor vallan tu y miroku

Sango: esta bien como quieras

Inu: oye anciana, y este brebaje de que trata

Kaede explicaba al hanyou el hechizo en cuestión mientras el resto del clan salía en busca de Kagome

Kaede: Para curar a alguien que es mitad bestia de heridas que los humanos no podríamos soportar necesitan brebajes especiales, este hechizo me lo enseño el monje miroku y podrá curarte esas heridas que tienes, pero además, este tipo de brebajes es personalizado

Inu: ¿era por eso la lágrima?

Kaede: asi es mi querido Inuyasha, veraz, según el moje miroku, dice que con tu propia esencia, las hierbas medicinales y el agua sagrada que Kagome purifico para ti servirán para curar, no solo tus heridas físicas, si no tambien las del corazón

Inu: ¡Bah! Esas son tonteríasLas heridas que me provoco tu hermana, Kagome las ha sanado, no necesito mas brebajes para eso- pensaba el hanyou, cuando de pronto reconoció entre muchos otros un aroma en especifico, si se trataba del aroma de Kagome, el hecho es que se sonrojo furiosamente aunque Kaede no entendió muy bien a que se debía

Kagome: ya llegamos- dijo la chica con su alegría habitual

Kaede: Hola Kagome

Kagome: Anciana Kaede, mi mama le envía esto- dijo la chica del futuro mostrándole un delicioso estofado de verduras, unos okonomiyakis (cortesía Ukío jajaja) y unas bolas de arroz-espero que le guste, veamos shipo toma te trajes estas deliciosas galletas se llaman pockys

Shipo: Gracias Kagome- dijo el pequeño zorro

Kagome que hasta entonces había ignorado al hanyou siguió con su tarea

Kagome: latas de atún y salmón para Kirara, para el monje miroku le traje pizza y salchichas en forma de pulpo, Sango-chan, te traje un regalito pero eso te lo doy luego jejeje si se entera que es un coordinado de encajes blancos jejeje el monje miroku me lo va a agradecer te traje estos yogurt de fresa son realmente deliciosos y…-dijo Kagome viendo por primera vez a inuyasha, al momento que lo detecto s e arrodillo frente a el y lo abrazo, esto no paso desapercibido a los demás y provoco el sonrojo del hanyou- siento haberte dicho tantas veces abajo, ¿me perdonas?

Inu: Keh

Kagome: Si me perdonas te doy un regalito

Inu: RAMEN RAMEN

Kagome: si- dijo esto con una gran sonrisa entregándole una bolsa repleta de ramen instantáneo

Ente la caminata y el ordenar las cosas Kagome sintió sed, todos los demás no se percataron en que la chica tomo la jícara de agua y la bebió hasta el fondo

Kagome: Haaaaaaaaaaa estuvo deliciosa

Miroku: señorita Kagome no me diga que se tomo el te que había en ese recipiente

Kagome: ¿No debí hacerlo?-dijo Kagome a la vez que todos se habían quedado en silencio

Kaede: Ese era el remedio que habíamos preparado para inuyasha

Kagome: Gome nasai pensé que era te verde-afligida- inuyasha lo siento me tome u medicina

Inu: No te preocupes, haremos más y i

Miroku: Ese no es el problema

Inu: ¿Qué dices?

Miroku: ¿Señorita Kagome no siente nada extraño?

Kagome: No. ¿Qué debería sentir?

Miroku: Supongo que es muy pronto para sentir antojos

Todos: ¿QUEE?

Miroku: este hechizo funciona asi, cuando se personaliza la pócima con la lagrima del paciente, tiene poderes curativos sorprendentes, cuando la toma por accidente una persona del mismo sexo que el paciente no pasa nada, pero

Inu: ¿Pero que Miroku? HABLA YA MALDITA SEA ¿Kagome corre peligro?

Miroku: lo que sucede es que si la toma alguien de sexo opuesto y en este caso siendo Kagome mujer

Inu: DILO YA MALDITO MONJE

Miroku: Señorita Kagome, esta usted embazada de Inuyasha

La sorpresa de todos fue generalizada pero Inuyasha no sentía ese aroma que le indicara que Kagome estuviera de encargo, todo lo contrario sintió una tristeza y amargura

KagomeOh no le he arruinado la vida a Inuyasha, se sentirá comprometido conmigo y no podrá irse con Kikyo

Inu Seguro esta triste por que sin querer la he atado a mi lo siento Kagome, yo no- dijo Inuyasha con el rostro lleno de tristeza por la situación – yo no sabía que…

Kagomelo sabía, el no quería esto INUYASHA ¡Eres un TONTO!- y asi la miko del futuro se alejo hacia el goshinboku, aquel árbol milenario que tantas ocasiones había sanado su herido corazón a causa de aquel medio demonio que lo único que le interesaba era irse al infierno con su antiguo amor: la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Inuyasha no se sentía capaz de buscar a Kagome, mientras en la cabaña reinaba la confusión

Sango: ¿he, pero que paso?

Shipo: No lo se pero no me esperaba esa reacción de Kagome

Sango: pues yo lo que creo es que todo fue culpa de este tonto de Inuyasha

Inu: ahora que hice, no fue mi culpa que esa idiota se tomara mi medicina y ahora este esperando un cachorro mío

Kaede: Si serás idiota

Inu: o.O

Miroku: lo que la anciana Kaede quiere decir es que la señorita Kagome no esperaba esa respuesta tuya

Inu: o.O

Miroku: ella esperaba a que te alegraras

Inu: pero olfatee su tristeza

Miroku: y ¿acaso no sabes por que se entristeció la señorita Kagome?

Inu: que si lo se, ¿Quién querría estar atado a un ser que no es demonio ni bestia ni humano?

Kaede: ¿Qué me dices de mi hermana la sacerdotisa Kikyo?

Miroku: precisamente anciana Kaede creo que ella es el problema principal

Shipo: claro seguramente Kagome estaba triste por que pensó que tu ya no cumplirías la promesa que le hiciste al cadáver viviente… o.O perdón Kaede jeje, bueno como decía, Kagome pensó que tu t verías obligado a estar con ella por la fuerza y que te entristecerías por no ir con tu antiguo amor al infierno

Inu: pero como puede pensar esa tonta tantas cosas a la vez

Miroku: las mujeres son un misterio Inuyasha, por otra parte creo que es bueno que vayas a hablar con la señorita Kagome, recuerda que ahora lleva a tu descendencia en su vientre

Inuyasha entre asustado, y feliz sale corriendo percibiendo el aroma de la niña estupida que había traído de vuelta la perla de shikon al sengoku, aquella que le libero de la flecha mágica de Kikyo, la que sano su corazón forzándolo a hacer amigos, aquella por la que se ponía celoso del lobo rabioso, aquella niña que usaba ropa extraña, viajaba en su espalda, aquella que Naraku tambien quería eliminar tal como lo hiciera con Kikyo, por ser precisamente la reencarnación de ella, mientras llego al goshinboku vio tendida en las raíces a una chica con su uniforme parecía desmayada, pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta que la chica solo estaba dormida, y que tenía en sus manos una foto, si una pintura que la gente sacaba como por arte de magia de un artefacto extraño, luego vio su rostro había muestras de lagrimas, al contemplarla tan frágil y a la luz de la luna se veía realmente hermosa, la abrazo y la subió con el hasta una de las ramas del goshinboku, del el lugar en el que se habían conocido, en ese instante…

Kagome: ¿Pero que demo?

Inu: Shuu duerme que tienes que estar tranquila, por el bien de nuestro cachorro

Kagome: Inuyasha si no lo quieres no tienes por que…-Kagome comenzó a llorar

Inu: digamos que esto simplifica las cosas, pero… al menos yo ya me había hecho a la idea de formar una familia contigo, pero yo quería que fuera hasta que derrotáramos a Naraku, pero

Kagome: ¿En verdad quieres formar una familia conmigo, no me mientes Inuyasha?

Inu: BAKA, claro que no miento, si muy malo para eso, así que ya duérmete – con un delicado movimiento Inuyasha tomo a su más preciado tesoro, su mujer y su cachorro aunque… no sabía que todo había sido trampa del monje Miroku y de alguien más

Afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Kikyo se encontraba charlando con el monje Miroku

Miroku: Kikyo-sama ya quedo

Kikyo: te lo agradezco monje Miroku

Miroku: ¿pero por que?

Kikyo: quiero que sea feliz, y si no puedo ser yo, que mejor con mi reencarnación

Miroku: Pero la promesa del infierno

Kikyo: mantén el secreto por favor, asi valorara mas a Kagome, y Kagome lo valorara mas a el

Miroku: entonces tu intención no es llevarte a Inuyasha al otro mundo

Kikyo quien ya se marchaba miro al monje y dándole una dulce sonrisa la cual la hacia idéntica a Kagome le dijo

Kikyo: nunca lo ha sido

Y asi kikyo desapareció junto con sus serpientes


End file.
